Chapter 284
|trsname=Pandemonium |engname=Pandemonium |volume=#34 |arc=Grand Magic Games arc |jreldate= May 30, 2012 |relepisode=Episode 166 Episode 167 }} Pandemonium is the 284th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. On the 3rd day of the Grand Magic Games, the various teams participating in the event of the day send their representative out to the field. Mato explains that the game is Pandemonium: an event where the participants must choose between fighting a number of random monsters from 1 up to 100. After drawing numbers, Erza is selected to go first and, despite opposition, chooses to fight all 100 monsters. After a grueling battle, Erza is declared to be the winner, much to her friends' happiness. Summary Yukino Agria is walking in the town square, with a bag of luggage. She overhears some people talking about the attack on Sabertooth which occurred the previous night. She thinks to herself that Natsu must have been the one that attacked them, and silently smiles to herself at the thought. The third day of the Grand Magic Games officially begins. Lahar is revealed to be the day's guest judge, who has brought along Doranbolt. Doranbolt was apparently hesitant to accompany Lahar to the games, but his concern for Fairy Tail's well being overrules his reluctance. Meanwhile, the day's event is revealed to be Pandemonium. Erza volunteers to compete for Team Fairy Tail A and Team Fairy Tail B sends out Cana, having replaced Mystogan (who is Jellal in disguise) for the day because Lahar who is a member of the Magic Council, might recognize him. Millianna decides to compete for Mermaid Heel because of Erza deciding to compete for Team Fairy Tail A, and Kagura agrees with her choice. Obra is then chosen for Team Raven Tail, Hibiki for Team Blue Pegasus, Orga for Team Sabertooth, and Jura for Team Lamia Scale (a decision made by their Guild Master), and Nobarly for Team Quatro Puppy. A giant castle called Pandemonium is created out of Magic. The rules are then explained. Within the temple are 100 monsters, each divided into levels of power: D, C, B, A, S with Mato (the referee and mascot) commenting that the S Class monster would be questionably more powerful than even a Wizard Saint. S class monsters would be the most powerful kinds of monsters, next would be A class, and so on. In order, the challengers choose the number of monsters they will face, otherwise known as their "challenge right." They get a point for every monster they defeat, with monster ranks appearing at random. In summary, this is a competition of both skill and luck. Erza Scarlet draws a lot and gets the first turn, but to the surprise of everyone, she chooses to engage all 100 monsters by herself. After a grueling battle and suffering numerous wounds, she emerges victorious to the astonishment of everyone and to the pride of her Guild and friends. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Pandemonium (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** *** |Za Naito}} * Spells used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship Armors used * * Weapons used *Katanas Trivia *In the Lacrima screen, the year shown is X793 instead of X791. However, this error has been remedied for the English Kodansha release. Navigation